


Lucky You

by PanicFOB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: You end up in the dangerous path of a super-soldier snowball fight.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Lucky You

“ _What a bright time, it’s the right time… hmm… hmm. hm. hm. hm. hm._ ” From the first day of December all the way through the twenty-fifth, you could hardly go anywhere without humming a Christmas tune as you went. This one was playing loudly through your earbuds, and you softly sang along as you navigated the snow-swept sidewalks and streets of New York. You were headed to the city’s holiday parade, but just before it, you had to stop in Central Park to watch the caroling that your nieces were doing with their school.

Emma and Bonnie loved Christmas music almost as much as you did, and they were always the stars of their school’s caroling program each year. What they lacked in vocal training, they made up for in enthusiasm. The fact that their birthdays were on Christmas day also contributed to their boisterous holiday spirit during the season. Your brother and his wife had been quite flabbergasted by the Christmas miracle of twin girls eight years ago.

The song ended and changed to “Holly Jolly Christmas” just as you were coming into the park. You glanced at your watch and realized the caroling was set to begin in only two minutes. You quickened your pace, knowing how devastated the twins would be if you weren’t there at the start.

Over the harmonic tune flooding your ears, you thought you heard the faintest sound of someone shouting something. And then everything went black.

##  *******

“I can’t believe Captain America is gonna go to jail,” you heard a voice say as you slowly came back into consciousness.

“I’m not gonna go to jail…” you heard him say confidently. There was a pause. Then, in a more unsure voice, he asked, “Right, Sam?”

“No, you’re not,” the third voice said. You assumed it to be Sam. “It was clearly an accident.”

“What were you thinking throwing it that hard, Steve?”

“I was thinking you just threw one right at my ass equally as hard. I was trying to get you back. Really, it’s your fault for dodging it, Buck.”

“Well, congratulations. You’ve given the woman brain damage with a fucking snowball.”

But your brain wasn’t damaged; it was racing. It suddenly set in that one of these men had been referred to as Captain America, and that put the names Sam and Bucky into a very clear context as well. It also explained why they would be throwing snowballs hard enough to knock a person out. You were currently laying on the snowy grass of central park with three Avengers hovering over you.

Your eyes opened, almost involuntarily because you hardly wanted to face this humiliating situation.

“Hey there,” the ridiculously handsome blonde one said. Steve Rogers. His beauty was blinding without that helmet on.

“Um, hi. Would you mind helping me up?”

“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea for you to stand up just yet,” Sam Wilson told you. “You might get a little dizzy.”

“I’ll be fine,” you assured him. “I have to hurry and make it to my nieces’ caroling show.”

While Steve and Sam were still protesting, Bucky Barnes offered you his metal hand and pulled you carefully to your feet. But you swayed, just as dizzy as Sam had warned that you would be. And there were the arms of Captain America holding you steady.

“I’m so so sorry about hitting you with that snowball, ma’am. I hadn’t even seen you on the pathway until Bucky ducked out of the way. I tried calling out to you in warning, but I guess you couldn’t hear me with your headphones in.”

“It’s all right. I really have to get going though. Don’t sweat it, Steve.”

“You recognize me, then?”

You smirked. “I heard you three talking about Captain America going to jail before I opened my eyes.”

Bucky belted out a laugh.

“You said something about Christmas caroling? Where’s that at?” Sam asked.

“It’s here in the park, right on the other side of the skating rink.”

Steve’s eyes focused on you, those long, perfect little eyelashes fluttering over crisp blue irises. “Mind if we join you? I love Christmas tunes,” he said, and despite this man having probably given you a concussion moments before, you didn’t think you could ever say no to him.

“Not at all. It might be best, anyway. You can make sure I don’t fall over dead from internal bleeding in my skull.” You could tell he still felt really bad about accidentally hitting you, but your playful grin prompted one of his own. “We really better get going though. I’m already late, and Emma and Bonnie won’t be pleased.”

“Lead the way,” said Steve.

And so you did, and it wasn’t until you approached the crowd of parents and family members standing below the carolers’ stage that you realized you had created a whole new problem. Nobody could pay much attention to the children singing when they were too busy gawking at the three men whom you had arrived with.

“What on earth is Captain America doing here?” you sister-in-law whispered to you.

“I honestly just met them on my walk here. I mentioned caroling and they wanted to see it.”

“You have the best luck of any person I’ve ever met,” she hissed at you, and you bit your lip to hide your reluctant smile. You supposed it wasn’t often that when a single woman was hit by a stray snowball it was at the hands of the world’s sexiest superhero. You were pretty damn lucky.

You glanced back at him, and all three of the guys were watching the caroling show intently with smiles on their faces. Sam was moving his head back and forth to the tune, and you spotted Bucky’s metal fingers tapping out the melody against his thigh. Steve’s eyes flicked your way when he noticed you looking. All you could do was give him a friendly look and hum along to the chorus your nieces were leading.

When the show ended, you expected the three men to quickly depart before they were bombarded for autographs. Instead, they happily took photos with all the children in the class. When the commotion was finally over, Steve approached you once more.

“So, your nieces’ names are Emma and Bonnie, but sadly, I still don’t know yours.”

“It’s Y/N,” you said softly.

“A pleasure to meet you, Y/N.”

On impulse, you asked him, “Did you have any plans for the rest of the day?” There was a wild hope in you that you might convince him to come to the parade as well.

“Actually, I have a few errands to run… but how about you give me your number and I’ll catch up with you for dinner?”

Your eyebrows raised in surprise. “That was smooth,” you teased him.

“I thought I remembered Sam saying something along those lines to a woman at a bar once,” he explained as his face flushed a bit.

You held out your hand. “Give me your phone. I’ll type it in.”

“Wait, really?”

You smirked. “Yes, really. Despite you having terrible pick-up lines, I’d be a fool not to take you up on an offer for dinner.”

He beamed at you and pulled an ancient-looking flip phone out of his back pocket. You resisted the urge to tease him about that as well.

Once it was done, you handed it back and winked at him. “See you for dinner, Cap,” you told him before walking over toward your waiting brother and his family.


End file.
